ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lead The Careers
Lead The Careers, also known as Eloise or Ellie, is a member of the OFIBTY wiki. In the current family tree, she is the daughter of [[ScaryNinjaRabbit|'Andrew']] and [[TranscendendedTiffany|'Tiffany']], and the sister of [[SugaryDonught|'Mark']] and [[Rainfacestar|'Liz']]. Trivia *She can sing, and play guitar, and has an account on KaraokeParty.com where a few of her covers are. *Is called "Fire Eyes" by her family, as her eyes are amber and often look orange. *She is a talented dancer, and knows the dance to PSY's "Gangnam Style" backwards (literally). *Her nickname is "Impatient Elly", given to her by Joey. *She plays football, basketball, cricket and netball. * She is obsessed with the urban legend of Slenderman. *She loves and watches horror films, and often writes horror stories. *She has read all of the Harry Potter and Hunger Games books, and seen all the films at least twice. *In middle school she joined theatre club, but quit because the people there were horrid to her. *She ships Jarley, Puckleberry, St. Berry and Brochel. *She shipped Finchel during Season One, but gave up on them cause Finn treated Rachel badly in S2 and S3. *Plays "Slender" at least three times a week. *She wants to live in the USA. *She is dying for Glee: Season 4 to air over in England. *She is tired of all the lies going round. *She believes everything happens for a reason - there's no such thing as a coincidence. *She likes animated Disney films, like Brave ''and ''Toy Story 1, 2 and 3 etc. *She is an only child. *She is probably the quickest typer this side of the planet. *Is seriously sarcastic - seriously. The people on chat know that. *She believes in ghosts, and her house is haunted. *Very rarely has nightmares, but when she does, they are terrifying. *She is a member of The Laylas. *She can't sleep when the door is open, not even slightly, and she must be listening to something, whether it be music or gameplays, or anything. Also, there can't be any light in the room - she gets easily distracted. *She's nocturnal, and prefers sleeping in the day and playing video games all night. *She plays first-person shooter games several times a week, and is slowly getting better. *Hates the emoticon a lot. A lot. *She is very, very, very excited for The Slenderman film to come out. *Loves wearing baggy shirts, especially one of her mum's grey jumpers which she pretty much lives in at the weekends. *She cannot cry on command, and it takes a lot to make her cry. *She hates those horrible, stuck-up girls at school who bag all the boys. *Loves those awesome teachers who actually make learning fun. Galleries Tumblr malodlGcIy1rvinlfo1 500.jpg Images.jpg Gamer.jpg Images08890.jpg|British and proud, bitches. British-flag.jpg|British, bitches. }} Wordmark.png|The original wordmark for OFIBTY, made by me TheUsersChallengeSeasonThree.png|The Users Challenge Season Three art FTTF3.png|Fight To The Finish Season 3 'Coming Soon' banner }} Relationships *Ellie-Shan Relationship (Shellie) *Delilah-Ellie Relationship (Dellie) *Nina-Ellie Relationship (Nellie) *Ellie-Joey Relationship (Jelly) *Ellie-Mark Relationship (Mally) *Ellie-Tom-Joey Relationship (Telloy) My Awesome Quotes! |saidby = Eloise discussing her singing voice }} Templates Category:Users Category:Swifties Category:Writer Category:Tributes Category:Wiki Council Team